


Good Girl

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom Lalonde tries seduce her daughter's cute little friend. She gets a little more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Up to this point, the elder Lalonde’s seduction of Jade Harley had been executed perfectly. It started small: a suggestive comment here, a leer and a wink there, a just-slightly-too-friendly caress every now and then. She’d just gotten to the “coincidentally step out of the shower just as she’s passing by” part, “accidentally” dropping her towel and turning to pick it up, when she’d made two critical missteps: one, she’d significantly underestimated Jade’s sex drive, and two, she didn’t realize Jade had a penis.

“I’m so sorry about this, Miss Lalonde,” Jade said breathlessly as she slammed her throbbing red cock into the older woman’s ass, “but I’ve been dying to do this since I got here!” As soon as she’d bent over, Jade had worked her skirt off in record time and claimed Mom’s asshole as her own.

Miss Lalonde braced herself against the bathroom door, wincing in pain every time Jade plunged into her, testicles slapping against her prodigious cheeks. She’d given herself a quick rubdown of oil before she stepped out of the shower, and between that and the thick layer of precum on Jade’s dick, she wasn’t _completely_ unlubricated. And frankly, she was so cock-starved, she didn’t care _how_ much it hurt. “It’s fine, dear,” she assured Jade through gritted teeth, breasts swaying beneath her with each relentless thrust. “But please, just call me Mom.”

Jade barely had any concept of what a “mom” even was, so she had no objections. “Okay, Mom,” she agreed, leaning forward to caress her newly-appointed mother as she continued banging her. “Fuck, it’s not fair that Rose has such a hot mom! If you were _my_ mom, I’d fuck you like this every day!” She rolled her hips against Mom’s own, groping her tits as the tip of her cock probed deeply into her rear end.

“How sweet,” the older woman moaned, now fully enjoying the anal stimulation Jade was providing. She was a such a nice young girl with such a nice thick cock, and Mom would love to keep her around. “I think I might just adopt you,” she said, rubbing at her soaked clit as she approached her climax. “And then you can give me as much motherly love as you want.” Jade answered her with a scream, pounding into her one last time as she reached her climax simultaneously, filling her asshole with thick, creamy semen to replace the juices dripping from her well-worn pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
